Anette
Anette is a crescent shaped continent that neighbors Shenzhou and is located in the Western hemisphere of Titon. It's diverse landscapes are home to many different races, each with their own rich history. The name of Anette is often used interchangeably with the Empire that once ruled over it, and it's claimed successor that currently rules much of it. Geography Much of Anette is occupied by the vast and mercurial Anatetian Sea at it's center while the lands surrounding it contain many plains, mountains, deserts and forests. it is bordered to the West by one such mountain range. The lands to the north are consumed by vast, snowy mountain ranges which break away to hilly plains to the south and east and to lifeless snowfields to the far north. The North-West of Anette houses the Great Forests of the Elven tribes. The South Crescent is much larger than it's northern partner, and is encompassed mostly by a large jungle to the east and a massive desert further in from the coast. The southern coast breaks away into the archipelago that is the Shattered Isles. Locations * Mt. Pariah * Volksland History The continent of Anette has a great and varied history as many civilizations and peoples have risen and fell on it's lands. Ancient History Ancient history of Anette is scattered and disorganized amongst scholars and not much is known for sure. It is known that the continent was once under threat of invasion by the Old Gods, who were thought to be repelled by the ancient wizard, Solore. The Empire Traces of great kingdoms and civilizations date back for many millennia in Anette, however most are overshadowed by the Anatetian Empire (also known as the First Empire of Anette). The Empire was a massive union on Elf, Dwarf, and Human which covered almost the entire continent. It's capital, Estoran, lied on the coast, on the western end of the Anatetian Sea. The Empire established a great infrastructure in its attempt to bring all the races and kingdoms of the continent closer together, and it's martial prowess was unprecedented. The orcs of the continent were deliberately left out of the Empire, as their nomadic tribes were believed to be too barbaric. The First Empire of Anette ended suddenly due to the Cataclysm of Estoran, which caused the entire royal family and much of the Empire's government to disappear without a trace. Post-Empire Although the Empire ended suddenly, it's infrastructure remained, and allowed for a close relationship from the nations that sprouted from the Empire's ashes. Many nations claimed to be their successor, the most successful of which was Cyrene, known for it's strict discipline and strong religious values. There were also many other nations of note, such as the city-state of Thinesbridge, which became an extremely successful mercantile Empire until it's destruction. Or the sister kingdoms of Amora and Merseuax, which once formed one large kingdom named Leon. Or the western kingdom of Durelia, which held the most defensible city in the Empire, Lythe. After the Empire's destruction, the dwarves and elves once again isolated themselves, though half-elves were still quite common. Dark Era The continent of Anette was thrown into disarray and chaos when the Old Gods once again attacked, and Kag-Romak was succesfully summoned to the Material Plane with the help of his mortal champions, after which he took residence in Mt. Pariah, usurping the existing old god, An-Xylel. With the help of Kag-Romak, Davor Godkiller crowned himself the Emperor of the Second Empire of Anette which quickly spread, leaving death and destruction in it's wake. Several human kingdoms still exist in a form, under the control of the new Empire and its Founders. Many of the Elven tribes were destroyed or otherwise disappeared. The Dwarven kingdoms were sealed shut in accordance to an ancient treaty and none have been able to breach their defenses since. Inhabitants Humans are the most populous of races in Anette, and they can be found everywhere throughout the continent. Elves and dwarves are the second most populous, followed by orcs who are mostly outcasted from society and live in nomadic tribes. Half-elves are quite common as human and elven relationships occur quite frequently. Half-orcs are not uncommon, but are almost universally treated with disdain. Many other races also find their home in Anette with much less of a population. Category:Anette